


His Head Resting on my Chest

by stepintomy_candystore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idk if hurt is the right word but anyway, M/M, Protective Seung, Someone make these two canon pls, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepintomy_candystore/pseuds/stepintomy_candystore
Summary: When you don't know the right words to soothe people when they're hurt, you need to find another way.





	His Head Resting on my Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Aah I really love this ship, they work so well together! I'll probably be posting more about them (actually this one may become longer but for now have it as a one-shot) 
> 
> Phichit Chulanont's birthday got me inspired to post my stories lol
> 
> I imagine Seung like someone really shy so he gets kind of lonely. He seems more serious than he actually is and that makes people avoid him, wich he considers good since he doesn't really know what to do when someone is nice to him. 
> 
> But really he's just a smol bean 
> 
> On a side note: The only bad thing about having characters from different countries is finding excuses for them to be together.
> 
> Ugh anyway, I hope you enjoy <3

The habit of waking up in the middle of the night had never been a problem to Seung-Gil Lee. He even enjoyed it, given that this allowed him to have some quiet time to spend with himself in the lifeless hours when his parents and his crazy sister were already sleeping.

Now that he had close friends, however, it was indeed a problem. 

Seung had never had a sleepover at a friend's house before and while waking up at night on his own home felt peaceful, doing it on someone else's house felt strangely lonely. 

He had learned about Phichit, Guang Hong and Leo's tradition to travel to Hasetsu and stay in Yu-Topia with Yuuri after their competitions, and it was a shock, to say the least, when they invited him to come over. "It'll be like two whole weeks full of sleepovers! Come with us, Seung, it will be so fun!" 

A tingly feeling back in his gut told him it would indeed be very fun, and that he should go. 

He wanted to go. Those were people he didn't dread being with, speacially Phichit. That boy was helping him learn to enjoy other people's company and it made him feel strangely elated. He wanted to go.

But of course, it was not less than petrifying to think of having to interact in person with others for fifteen days non-stop. Considering he was someone who had to prepare for at least a few minutes before even sending someone a text, the man was damn sure he would embarass himself somehow. Still, knowing that people actually wanted to be with him and include him in their little group was overwhelming, and for the first time since he can remember, Seung listened to the tingly feeling instead of repressing it and despite trying not to be so excited, he still found himself looking foward to go spend time with them.

Now, there he was. Awake at night, walking to the kitchen to get water, keeping noises as low as he could and praying he wouldn't find anyone.

Seung considered himself pretty good at stealth. Still, this didn't change the fact that anyone could walk in and he would be forced to interact with them without even some preparing first. Awkwardly talk about why he was awake and whatever else the person could ask him. This idea mortified him and almost made him regret having accepted the invitation.

So, when a noise cracked behind him, his reaction was not much more graceful than a scared jump or a loud gasp, or maybe both, with a bonus of spilling the water from the mug all over.

"Sorry, I... Didn't mean to scare you." The other whispers in the dark, faintly and Seung curses as he recognizes it as the voice of the last person he would want to spill water on.

The man turns around, pre-building the small talk in his head so he wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"Oh hi, Phichit." Seung almost backs away as he notices how close the other boy is. Phichit had also been stealthy, and had managed to step less than one metter away from Seung-Gil before scaring the life out of him.

"I... Hadn't noticed you were here. Sorry." The thai man's voice was unsteady, almost _breaking,_ and Seung felt bad for him. Surprised, of course, for the king of social interaction was acting so vulnerable. But bad for him, in the first place. So he mutters "It's fine," stepping out of the awkward closeness to reach for the switch and turn the light on. "Just help me clean up here, okay?"

He glances at Phichit, now under the dim light. The man instantly turns away, but it is enough for Seung to notice his eyes, red and puffy like he was about to cry. The korean's attitude changes completely and he leaves his fluster behind for a moment. "Phichit! What happened?"

Seung just didn't know Phichit was, for once, avoiding human contact as well. He knew he'd loose his ability to hold back if someone spoke to him.

Phichit is transparent. Even though he always tries to hide it when he's upset just so he doesn't ruin the day for others, they will still see it through him.

So Seung's simple question is enough to break his composure.

With his already huge eyes widening even more, Phichit rensembled Seung's dog when she was scared during fireworks. The feeling, at least, was the same, the "I have to make him feel better" feeling. 

Blushing, Seung-Gil holds his arms up for Phichit.

It makes him flustered and unconfortable, but he doesn't know what's wrong with the other and there's nothing he can say to calm him down, so that is the only thing he can do.

Phichit may be the kind of person who tries to hide his feelings. But once he's already started tearing up, he is not ashamed to ask for comfort.

And he would also never refuse a hug.

He lets Seung-Gil wrap his arms around him on a clumsy embrace, the situation seeming so inverted as Phichit is always the one to comfort people. 

Seung feels his skin begin to crawl. When he first met Phichit, his immediate though about the boy was 'I need to protect him!' and this confused the korean so much at the time, how could one person make _him_ feel such empathy? Now, however, all he felt was guilt. 'I wanted to protect him but I didn't want an actual reason to do it!' And his heart pounds faster when he realizes it. 'I just want him to be okay.'

When he realizes Phichit is making him melt.

"I... I had a dream and-" The other boy hiccups, and Seung tighens the hug a bit before letting him go and pulling out a chair for him to sit down. He brings the shorter boy another mug with water and sits on a chair right in front of him. Phichit finally breaks and starts to cry. 

Seung awkwardly lays his hand on Phichit's knee. He strokes it, but so slowly it's not even noticeable. This feels unnatural for him, showing phisical affection. But it would be a lie if he said he didn't know why he's doing it.

He is way too conscious about what he feels for the thai skater. 

"I had a dream," Phichit starts again, exaling deeply in an attempt to recovers his breath, "You were there, too."

The first thing that comes to Seung's mind is _that_ kind of dream, and he shoves his dirty thoughts back to the dephts of his brain where they belong, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to keep his cool. 

The korean clears his throat. "A dream," he repeats, swallowing his shame.

"In the dream my hamster, Meg, she... She had an illness and the vet said-" Phichit's eyes widen, as if he was forcing himself to say it without crying again. "He said he was going to put her to sleep. I w-watched him give her the sedative, and then I stayed with her u-until-"

He pauses, not a sound coming from his mouth. Thankfully, Seung understands what he means. "You don't have to say it." Despite the korean's unexpressive mien, his voice is surprisingly soothing, and at this Phichit leans in to the front, resting his head on the other's chest.

The korean man instantly shifts his hand from Phichit's knee to his hair and starts stroking it, surprised at how instinctive this felt.

"Then he said that maybe the others had caught the illness too," Phichit continues the story, now muffled by Seung-Gil's shirt, "and you helped me run away with them before he decided to do the same he did to Meg. But... I don't know if we made it, or if they made it, I just..." 

His soft hiccups fill the room and Seung hands him the water again. "Thank you." It's barely a whisper, which he completes with "I better get back to sleep."

They walk together back to his room, Seung feeling ridiculously cliché when he covers Phichit with the blanket. The thai man is staring at him, as if in a 'don't leave!' plea. Seung complies.

"You see, because of timezones I'm not tired at all. I can stay here with you until you sleep." 

A soft shudder and those _damn_ wide eyes, Phichit looks like he is posing for a commercial, and Seung had never understood how people thought of others as "stunning" until that moment.

And he realizes he is fucked up.

'Damn, he seems to be unaware of how adorable he is.' The korean thinks as he sits on the lower edge of the bed. 'Of course, I had to land a crush on the cutest boy in this world. Congratulations, Seung-Gil Lee, that's really smart of you.'

His internal self-scolding is interrupted by Phichit, who sits up again. He looks serious. "Seung," he starts, and even lower than before, completes "do you think they are okay?"

It takes a moment for Seung to realize he was talking about the hamsters. "I'm sure they are." 

This doesn't calm Phichit down, through. "I love them too much, Seung. I can't loose them." 

The boy lays on his back and the room falls into silence again.

Enough. Seung knows the feeling of worriyng about a pet and he knows it doesn't wear off so fast. So if he didn't know the right words to end Phichit's suffering, he'd have to find another way.

Stomach burning, Seung-Gil checks his wifi and presses the Facebook icon. It was quite scary to be doing something like this after a whole life of ignoring other people's feelings and his own. It makes him aknowledge even more that what he feels for Phichit is indeed strong. 

He types 'Chulanont' and clicks on Phichit's mother's profile. Thailand had a timezone difference of two hours less, so it shouldn't be too late there at the time and thank godness, she was online. 'I guess the addiction to social media runs in the family' he thinks. After a while of staring at the empty message box, he finally sends:

**"Hello"**

**"Phichit had a bad dream about his hamsters... Meg, I think."**

**"Could you maybe send some pictures?"**

**"For him to know they are okay"**

She views it in no time and starts typing. Seung reads his words again, to make sure he hadn't said anything crazy. Was he actually _shaking_? Yes, he was, both from the embarassement and for the antecipation of what she was going to answer. She could think he was childish, or that he was a creep, or worse.

His phone vibrates on his hand, and he quickly unlocks it again. 

**"Oh hi, Seung-Gil!"**

**"Of course, just give me a moment"**

**"I'll get them"**

Seung forces his heart to stop racing and less than five minutes later, four pictures arrive. Two of all the hamsters on the cage, two of one of them, probably Meg, alone on her hand.

**"There you go. They are just fine! Thanks for worrying about Phichit, he gets really protecive of them"**

Seung quickly sends back a brief "Thank you" and turns off his wifi before she can say something more embarassing. 

Blushing hard and not knowing how to start the conversation, Seung lighly pulls on the tip of Phichit's sweatpants and hands him the phone.

"Hm? What's this?" Phichit rapidly reads through the messages and stops at one point, the vulnerable look on his face melting into a huge smile of relief. 

"Seung!" The thai man beams and crawls to the other side of the bed to hug him. His expression was priceless. "Thank you so much!" With the blush spreading even more across his face, Seung tries to freeze this moment on his mind as he hugs back. He knows Phichit hugs everyone all the time, but now it feels different. This time he has a reason to be doing it. 

It makes Seung feel important to someone. He made someone smile and that someone happens to be Phichit Chulanont.

And maybe there's hope, just a tiny little string of hope that he could get him to like him back.

Phichit sits right next to him. "Do you want to see my hamsters?" 

Their bodies are touching, the smaller sighly leaning on the korean as he shows him the pictures, rambling about how he choose the names of his pets. 

Despite still nervous, Seung can't help but smile, too.

Maybe falling in love with the cutest boy on earth wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcannon, Phichit names his hamsters after the Disney Princesses (and the non-princesses?) so that's where I got "Meg" from (if you don't remember, she's from Hercules)
> 
>  
> 
> Title is a reference to "Someone's head resting on my knee" from the song "Wouldn't it be Loverly?" (My Fair Lady)


End file.
